The Line Within
by Matt Smith
Summary: When the world begins to fall apart after the president is killed, and a tyrant takes over, a small group of rebels must band together to take the world back.
1. Chapter 1

The Line Within

CHAPTER ONE

The rain had soaked me to the bone. I liked the rain. I brought me to my calm place. Even in battle, I was calm when it was in the rain. Nothing felt better then the rain.

I stood in the street, facing a tall tower. It was old. About 2000 years old. I walked towards the front doors, which were completely stone. It was built that way to withstand the battles from the wars. That was, the wars that had begun almost 500 years before.

Most people were sick of it. But most people were too afraid of the new government that had taken over to say or do anything. Everyone except me. I had been a pain in the new president's side even before he had been elected. I had to laugh at that thought.

He wasn't elected. He was simply… there. He had just stood and took over, after a short lived battle with the former and once great man of President Kalfree. Now it's President Halman. Halman. Now that was a name the whole world knew. Not just the united states. Like I said. New Government. It had command over the entire world. Well, more like Halman did.

He had began running slaves again. The men that stood with him were no different. They rapped, murdered, and worst for wealth and power. Then came the Vampires. And The monsters. And monsters… wow. I guess if you wanted to put it simply, The whole world has gone past the depths of hell.

I entered through the doors and found myself at the end of a short hall of stone walls. It ended at a circular stair case. I began to climb it. Nothing made as sound as I climbed the stairs. Not even the floor creaked as it did back in the twenty first century.

No. In this day and age, every was perfectly built. If it wasn't and you were the one that built it, then you were either imprisoned, or killed. That was the way Halman ruled the world. And that was the way I was going to stop his rule.

I came to the top of the stairs, no doubt at the very top of the tower. I faced yet another two doors. I took out a small circular device and pressed the three buttons on it. I then placed it in the center of the two doors and walked a few steps away.

‡

The three men stood around looking out at the top of the tower. They loved their job. That was… doing absolutely nothing. Guard the tower. Yea right. What for anyway? There was nothing here. One of the men tossed a bottle out of the window and listened. Crack! He chuckled.

He turned and leaned beside the door and yawned. Suddenly the door imploded, sending it flying in all directions. A few coins flew into the room. They too exploded, and began to emit gas into the small circular room. I walked in, calmly, and nodded at the men. One hissed at me, revealing his Fangs. They were all vampires. They called themselves 'Ravens Of The Darkness'.

The Vampires were, as well as the experiments that he ran, were Halman's guards and soldiers. The man that hisses, lunged at me, pulling out a knife. I caught him by the throat, and his arm too as he raised it. I kicked his legs out from under him and stabbed the knife into one of the other two as he came up behind me.

I kicked him down and slammed my fist into the third one. The first one leaped up and tried to attack me with a series of punches and kicked. I simply stepped aside and he fell over his own two feet. I stomped my foot down and a knife came out of the bottom of my boot. I quickly, but calmly kicked the man in the neck.

The second ran at me again and He too caught the knife from the boot, this one through the mouth and into his brain. I glanced over at the third one, who pulled out a control device the size of a remote. He pressed a button as I kicked it out of his hand and slammed him against the wall took out one of my dual pistols and aimed it at his face. I fired. His face melted away into ash, and the rest of his body followed suit.

It was the custom UV bullets I made. Made of a special plastic steel, with Ultraviolet Light in the Center. I looked out the window. 30 commando troops had suddenly pulled up in HATs, or Heavy Assault Tanks. The commandos were also part of Halman's Arsenal. They were the best of the best in terms of his human troops. And they had the hardware to match.

It was time to go. I quickly put my pistol away and took out a special line pistol. I ran out to the stair case as guard were coming up it. They saw me and open fired with their assault rifles. I looked up and pointed the pistol at the ceiling. Too far away to a good spot. I felt on my belt for a round object and twisted it like a door handle Suddenly I felt lighter and I leaped onto the walls, and ran along them, over the troops who now just stared in awe.

I fired the pistol at the ceiling and a thin rope shot out and clanged to the ceiling. I let go and fell gently down the middle of the stair case. I landed softly and leaped over some troops who open fired. I landed on both their shoulders and I leaped up slightly and kicked them both in their heads. They fell down and I ran outside.

Into a dozen waiting assault rifles.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

A Car door opened and a large man got out and made his way through the troops and stood to face me. "SMITH! I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE!" He yelled, so I could hear him over the lightning and thunder. "SURRENDER PEACEFULLY AND YOU WON'T BE HARMED!"

I laughed out loud at that. "Halman! I said, slightly lower in voice. ",You Won't take me alive! But you won't take me dead either!" Halman glared and waved his hands in frustration. "So be it!" He turned to the commanding Troop. "Kill him."

And with that he walked back to his car and drove away. The commander raised his hand. "Open fire!" I groined in annoyance. The troopers did as they were told. I quickly leaped up and flipped backwards and landed on the front of the building. I began to run up the front of the tower as bullets stung behind my heels. "Air units! We need air units!" I heard a troop scream.

I looked at my watch and tapped on it. A bigger holographic menu appeared. I tapped a few things and sped up my run to the top. I leaped forward and flew over the top and fell - right into a air speeder. I took the controls and began to speed away.

That was, until something rumbled the vehicle. I looked out the rear view port. Armored Fire Dragons. "Son of a…" I punched the throttle and the speeder sprang forward slightly faster. The Dragons behind me had to make an effort to keep up. Which is the way I liked it. It gave me an edge.

I pushed the controls straight down, causing the speeder straight down towards the ground. The vehicle rumbled again. The dragons were very persistent… I pressed the eject button and I sprang out back up into the sky - as the dragons sped past me after the speeder. Quickly I pulled my Line pistol out and fired it at the dragons. The rope caught one by the tail and I jerked forward.

"Oh boy…"

I Pressed the trigger on the pistol and I reeled my self in towards the dragon. I grabbed onto it's tail and took out a detonation pack and placed it on the dragons backside. "Gotta go…" I leaped of the first dragon and landed on the back of the second. It let out a roar and looked back at me. I waved at it and place a detonation pack on it too. "Tootles!" I leaped off that dragons back and landed roughly on the hard roof on a tall skyscraper.

There was an explosion. Then a roar. Then another explosion and another roar. Then a rumble. I stood up and looked over the edge of the roof. There was a small crater in the road below. Small bits were on fire here and there. I smirked and pulled out my comm link. A female voice answered. "Is it a go?"

I nodded. "It's a go." I repeated.

"Copy. Extraction's ETA is 2 minutes. Out."

I hung up my comm link and looked up in the sky. The rain and clouds were parting, causing the sun to break through.

Time for the hard part.

‡

The Helicopter touched down almost as soon as it had taken off. That was how fast it was. I jumped out of it and a woman met me. She was Tall, light skinned, with long brown hair and almost blackish brown eyes. He name was Sydney. "Status?" I asked. She nodded. "The assault on the palace of Halman will began on your command." I nodded.

"That's all well and fine… but how are you doing?" I asked her. She glanced at me with a look that said to wait. We walked into a large compound and we enter a small bedroom. Instantly, as the door closed, our lips met. Sydney breathed deeply. "Ok… ok." She said, as she pulled away gently. She smiled. I held her hand for a moment.

It had been almost 6 months since we had seen each other. "I've missed you." She said softly. I nodded. "I've missed you too." I looked into her eyes. They told me one thing. It must wait until after the battle. We must not get any closer until then.

"Are the troops ready?"

"Yes. And the commanders are ready to send their squads of four into the zone."

"Good. Let's go meet them then."

We exited the room and began to walk down the hall. "He was there."

She looked at me. "What?" she asked. I glanced down at the floor. "Halman. He was there to meet me."

She nodded softly. "Do you think he knows what we are planning?" I quickly shook my head. "No. I think we're safe… You and I will face him-"

"You mean YOU will face him. I will deal with his Wife."

I took a sharp breath and nodded. Halman had a wife that he had trained in the dark arts and swords and such. She was a deadly adversary. But I was confidant that Sydney could handle herself. She could take me on…

We entered a large square room. 4 platoons of our own troops stood on every side of the room. A man walked forward and saluted us. I nodded. "Sir, our men are ready and waiting for your word."

I nodded again. "Fine. Just please… relax, General." I said, know it was impossible. They were all about to enter a battle that probably 70 percent of them wouldn't come out of. But, They would. They had all been trained personally by him and Sydney.

"And please. Don't call me sir. I'm no one's master. I am your friend." He smiled and his shoulders relaxed a little. "Very well sir."

"Sir!" Everyone turned. A smaller man stood at the top of a lookout tower. "Someone is coming!"

I nodded. "Very well. I'll handle it. Prepare the transports." I told the General. He nodded and moved off to quickly do so. I turned and made my way back to the front entrance of the building. Sydney followed. She was always by my side, ready to fight with me.

I opened the tall door. A standard size being stood in front of us, a cloak over his/hers head. "Can we help you?" Sydney asked. I glanced around behind the figure. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Sydney saw it in me, as she carefully took out her pistol behind her back.

"Yes… you can help me." the figure said. Suddenly the door behind us slammed shut, locking us both outside. "What-" I started. But the figure had suddenly drawn a weapon. I couldn't see it, because it was happening so fast, but I knew it wasn't good. Sydney brought up her pistol. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly the wind began to blow as Sydney and the figure each fired their weapons. Time suddenly slowed. For me at least. I ran forward and slammed my boot into the figures head, knocking him/her over. Sydney ducked and avoided the acid arrow from the figures weapon.

I breathed deeply as time went back to normal. Sydney ran over beside me and looked down on the figure, who had fallen to the ground, a bullet wound in it's chest.

"They are here."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I Stormed through the door, Sydney right beside me. "How did they get here? How did the-" The general started blabbering. I turned and looked at him. "I don't know." I said flatly.

"Just get your weapons and your men. Seal the perimeter. Nothing gets in or out!" I said, as I slapped a clip into each of my pistols. The general nodded and took off down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sydney asked. I Shrugged. "To meet Halman and his queen…" She gave me a 'What the hell' Look, but didn't say anything. I turned and walked over to the window. The fortress overlooked a deep green valley with spots of trees and bushes. Not much place to hide an ambush. But That didn't mean they couldn't. I Closed my eyes. _Dak… we need you._

A voice replied, _I'm here._ I opened my eyes and smiled, despite the situation. A Large Dragon in Metallic Black Armor sat outside the window. "Let's go."

"On Dak?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

We climbed out the window and climbed up onto Dak's back. _Go._

_As you wish._

Suddenly the dragon was in the air. I Felt Sydney tense up as she wrapped her arms around me and held on. The view was amazing. The wind blew in my face as Dak speed up and sailed almost 5000 feet in the air. "There!" I yelled.

Below us was a small platoon of men. "Let's get-" Before I could finish my sentence, everything went wild. I was falling. _Sydney…_

I closed my eyes. Then opened them. Damn! The time slowing wasn't working…

Suddenly I hit something. Leaves? A branch? A Tree! I looked down and leaped to the ground. "Kill her!" I heard a pack of voices scream. Then gun shots. "Sydney!" I screamed, and took off running. The grass was taller then it looked from afar. It felt like running in waist deep water. "Sydney!" I screamed again. Suddenly something swept me up and I was in the air again.

_You can't save her. Not now…_

Dak. _Let me go! Now!_

_No. I won't. I must protect you._

_I don't care. Put me down!_

_Shut up._ I was dumbfounded. A dragon just told me to shut up.

Suddenly I fell. Into a bush. I scrambled out. I was back at the fortress. "Damn!" I crawled back in through the window and ran down the hall. The general glanced down and saw me. He ran toward me. "Sir? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to Halman."

"Sir? You can't just barge in…"

"I do know that!" I yelled. _Dak… Come. Now._

I turned and marched out of the room. Dak was waiting on the front steps. I climbed on his back. "Let's go."

‡

Dak sat down on a cliff, that overlooked Halman's kingdom. "We're going to do this hard and fast Dak… Understand?"

_Yes._

"Good. Let's go."

The dragon flew up into the air, completely invisible thanks to it's black armor and the night. We sailed over the castle. Then Dak dove straight down. I leaped off and rolled onto the roof. I stood and waved at Dak, who flew off to hide and wait.

I turned and peered over the edge at a guard. This was going to be easy. I leaped down and smashed my fist into the guard's head, knocking him out. "Sorry mate…" I turned as another guard came up behind me. "Freeze!" I slammed my foot into the ground and smashed the blade into the guard's side. He fell and I took out one of my pistols and shot him. "Stay."

I stepped over him and made my way to a window. I put my foot through the glass and stepped inside. It was a small bedroom. But no sign of Sydney. I walked over and opened the door a crack and peeked out. Two guards with their backs to the door stood, talking, passing a cigar. I quietly opened the door and walked out behind them. "HEY!" I said loudly. It was funny. They jumped and bumped their heads into the ceiling. "Huh?" One asked.

They both spun around. "You do know that's bad for your health? Just like me!" I grabbed both their heads and smashed them together and let them drop to the floor.

"Excuse me, while I step out…" I walked down the hall and opened the first door on my right. It was almost like a log cabin, with the walls made of Pine wood, as well as the doors too. Inside I gasped. Sydney hung from the ceiling, in shackles. I ran in and a sword popped out from behind the door.

"I knew you'd come sooner or later. For her obviously."

I… was staring at Halman. Halman and his very own sword.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Everything was still. Nothing moved. Nothing. No one breathed. Sydney was wide eyed. I was still. Inside, I was almost to my boiling point. "Hey Halman. Finally decide to surrender your presidency?" I asked, softly and Sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Very funny. You know, I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Really? I wonder why…" I said. The sword was raised suddenly. There was a roar and a scream. Suddenly a wild cat appear, and knocked me to the ground and back kicked Halman to the wall. I leaped up to my feet. "Wha-"

"Quiet!" The wild cat screamed! "Get her down! Quickly!" It said. I quickly shot down the shackles and caught Sydney in my arms. Our lips met briefly. "Took you long enough tiger. They surrounded me before I could Hid." I nodded.

"It's not your fault. We have to go now…" I turned and the wild cat lead us out. "Go." It hissed. We quickly ran down the long hall after it… her. It sounded like a female. "Wait!" I muttered to her. The Cat turned around and looked at me. "What is it?" She asked, impatiently.

"What are you?"

"I am your daemon. My name is Kyana."

"A what?"

"Daemon. I am your soul, in animal form. Now come! You can ask questions later." It turned and began to run away. Sydney glanced at me. I shrugged and nodded after it. We took off and followed it to a staircase. Guards ran up the stairs. It leaped up and onto one of them and began to attack it. "Well… maybe this daemon thing isn't so bad after all…"

I ran forward and kicked one of the guards down and pulled one of my pistols and shot another. "Go! Go!" I yelled, shooting another guard ran into the front hall that we were in.

Kyana and Sydney ran past me and Kyana broke through the front doors at the end of the hall. Dak dropped down and motioned for us to get on. I turned and fired off a few more shots before leaping onto the dragons back. _Go!_

Dak took off into the air. Just before we went out of range, I watched Halman run out and fire off a few rounds from a pistol of his own.

‡

"I forgot how far away we were from Halman's Place." I said, putting wood on a fire. Night had fallen. We were still about half way to our hideout. I sat down beside Sydney. The wild cat… Kyana, sat, staring into the fire.

"Hey… Kyana, Right?" She turned and looked at me with a slight bow. "Yes. That is my name. How can I help?"

Sydney glanced at me. I shrugged. "Well, you can start by explaining to me where you can from and what you are."

Kyana nodded. "Very well. I'm sure you are very confused," She said, "I am your daemon. A Daemon is essentially your very soul and heart in animal form. Daemons are always opposite sex to their true selves. That is why I am a female, because you are a male."

I nodded. "Please, go on."

"I've always been with you, you've just never been able to see me, as you were living in the wrong world. When you entered Halman's Palace, you enter a portal of sorts, and entered my world. The Right world."

Sydney leaned forward to warm her hands on the fire. "And why are you here? How did you continue to stay visible to us after we left Halman's Palace?"

Suddenly Kyana's ears perked up. "That is a very good question. With a very simple answer. You never left the Right world. Also, I am simple here. Everyone has a daemon. Even you."

I looked at Kyana. Then Sydney. Then Dak. Then back at Kyana. "Then where is mine?"

"That I do not know…"

We all stared into the fire completely in silence suddenly. "You are doing the right thing Matthew." Kyana said.

"Huh?"

"Trying to take down Halman. He is an evil and dangerous being."

I nodded. "I know. All too well."

Kyana stood on all four legs and walked over to sit beside me and Sydney. She looked up at me. "I know what happened. Remember, I've been with you since you were born."

Sydney looked over at me. Kyana continued in a whisper. "You've never told her. Why?"

"Because." I hissed quietly. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"It would ease the pain."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am your soul and heart. And you know that in your heart you would feel better to tell someone about it. Don't lie to yourself."

"I'm not lying to myself!" I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me, Human and Animal alike. I looked down at the fire quickly. I turned and walked a few yard into the woods and looked up at the sky. The stars were clearly visible tonight, as was the moon. A hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Sydney asked.

I took a breath a turned to her. "Yes. I'm fine."

She took my hand and held onto my arm and looked up at the sky with me. "Hey…" she started, looking at me, "You know you can tell me anything… right?"

I looked down at her hands and rubbed them gently and smiled weakly, and began to say something when suddenly Kyana screamed. "Dak move!" she yelled. "Find Matt and Sydney! Hurry! I'll hold them off!"

Sydney and I looked at each other in confusion and turned and ran back toward the camp site. Kyana ran forward and pushed us back the other way. "Go! Now!" She screamed as Dak landed behind us.

Suddenly a dozen Men tore through the bushes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Lightning suddenly flashed across the sky as more men broke through the trees and bushes. They all gathered, and just stood there. Staring. We all held our breath. The men looked like men. Men with their skin and flesh falling off. These were Zombies.

Yet another part of Halman's army… and yet another thing to get in my way. Our way. I slowly drew my pistols as they suddenly started to snarl. "Everyone… get on Dak…" I said. Sydney took a step back toward Dak. But Kyana held her ground beside me.

They Surged forward. I pulled the trigger as I aimed for heads. A couple surrounded Kyana. But she held her own and killed them. But it wasn't enough. Zombies were limitless. You kill one, and two more are there to take it's place.

"There are too many!" Kyana yelled. I looked at her, as I quickly reloaded, taking a step back towards Dak and Sydney. "Go get on. I'm right behind you." She paused for a brief moment, before nodded and turning and running up Dak's tail and sitting beside Sydney. I dropped a few more zombies before following her.

"Come on Dak! Go!"

Dak went airborne and the wind from his wings taking us into the air, knocked a few of the zombies to the ground, and even knocked one of their head's off…

‡

"It's time!" I declared to the General, climbing off Dak, Sydney and Kyana beside me, as always. "Sir?"

"We attack Halman's Fortress at the crack of dawn. No earlier, no later."

"Might I ask, why that time sir?"

"Yes. And I'll answer it, if you QUIT calling me sir…"

"Yes si- uh Matthew."

I smiled at him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Because at that time, We have an advantage."

Sydney looked at me. "What might that be?" She asked. I looked at her. "His guards will be able to see us."

"What?!" Sydney yelled. I chuckled. "You'll see… but until then, I want everyone to get some rest." I turned and began to walk to my quarters, with Sydney and Kyana beside me. I opened the door and the both followed me in. I turned and started to kiss Sydney.

Kyana glanced at the ground. "Uh…" I said, "You want your own quarters?" I asked, not sure what to say to a Wildcat that could speak.

"No. I must stay with you. That is what I do. Nothing can separate us, except death. I can not follow you into the valley of death."

"Why?"

"Because that is how it is. I will be over on the couch chair if you need me. Get some rest. We have a VERY long day ahead of us…"

‡

I tossed in the bed. It was uncomfortable at the moment… I laid there and stared at the ceiling. Flashes of the past went through my mind. The Tower… Halman's confrontation. Sydney… Kyana. Dak. They could all die tomorrow. And for what? Freedom? Perhaps…

A knock came to the door. I rose and opened it. The General stood, arms at his sides. "Matthew. We're Ready. It is Dawn. As you requested."

‡

The general was set to lead the army in. In fact they were on their way. But it would be almost a 3 hours before they reached Halman's fortress. Even in the MATs, or Military Assault Transports. We'd get there with in an hour's time. I looked at Sydney.

"You ok?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

I glanced down to the ground below. Then I leaned forward suddenly and kissed her. Her lips were soft. Her brown hair flowed in the wind as our lips embraced one another's. "I am now…" I said as the kiss ended. She smiled. I glanced over and Kyana grinned. She walked over and poked me in the arm. I smiled at her. "Hey. You ready for this?"

Kyana purred. "No. The question is, are you ready for this?" I made a face. And thought for a moment. It was then and there, when I decided. "Yes. I am."

"Then so am I." Kyana replied.

_Look!_

I glanced down. Halman's Fortress was far below.

"And so it begins…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The Guard never saw it coming. Sydney dropped down on top of his head and twisted it, heard a sharp **SNAP**, and he went limp. Kyana and I dropped down beside her. "Wait… wait…"

"What is it?"

"Do you see that?"

Out in the distance, a large force was moving… towards the fortress. "I seem to have underestimated the general Syd…"

Sydney chuckled. "Come on then. We haven't got much time. Halman will have sightseers reporting to him… We must cut off his escape route. The Tunnels." I nodded. "Let's go."

We ran quickly and entered through an open window, like before. Halman and his men were so confident… this time they were just stupid. We found ourselves in the same hall where we had rescued Sydney from. It was quiet… a little too quiet.

We made our way up a staircase at the end of the hall. Suddenly a small platoon coming down it, blocked our path. We stared at each other for a moment. "Trespassers? On the property of President Halman? Unbelievable!" The lead guard screamed. I sighed. "Could you keep it down? We're trying to sneak up on Halman before he escapes!" I said to him.

Suddenly I twisted a round object on my belt and leaped up on the ceiling as Kyana and Sydney ran forward and dropped all eight guards. I dropped back to the ground as Sydney and Kyana ran forward. "Go!" Sydney yelled. I did as she said.

I ran forward and stumbled into a large round room. **SLAM! **I Spun around. A blast door had closed behind me, locking Sydney and Kyana out, and leaving me in. It was almost dark inside where I was. I couldn't see hardly anything.

Suddenly a laugh. The most retched and sickening laugh you could ever hear. Halman's laugh. "Welcome. I'm so glad you made a return visit…"

"You know I wouldn't miss this party for anything…" I replied. He stepped into the faint light. His broad shoulders and chest wore armor. His legs and arms too. But his head was wide open. "So you think you can just barge into my land and take over?"

I glared at him. "No. I'm not here to take over. I'm here to avenge-"

"Your family? Ha-ha! You and your revenge means nothing to me!"

My heart started to beat faster. He took a step towards me. Something… something inside me snapped.

Flashes.

A man and a woman sit on their knees. A large man walks over, a shotgun in his hand. Under a cabinet, small eyes watch. It was the kitchen. No one breathed. The only sounds were the of the woman sobbing. The man suddenly began to plead with the large man. "Please… I just need one more day… I can-"

"It's too late Mr. Smith… It's too late…" He raised the shotgun. The small eyes grew wide from under the cabinet. The noise the gun made was loud. Louder then in the movies. The young boy under the cabinet made a muffled scream. The man and woman no longer had their heads. The scream prompted the large man to turn toward the cabinet.

The crack reviled the large man's face.

I looked up from the floor and looked Halman in the face. "You son of a bitch."

Halman Chuckled. "Your parents… they were poor. I tried to work with them. But it didn't work out… Ha-ha!"

I closed my eyes.

_Be careful Matt…_

_Huh?_

_It's me, Kyana. Another thing I forgot to tell you. I can communicate with you through thoughts._

_Amazing!_

_Focus!_

I ducked as Halman brought his large thick arms around to try and hit me in the face. "Your getting to be a pai-"

Suddenly an explosion sounded outside. The tower rumbled. It was my turn to laugh. "Looks like your big escape… ends here! Ha-ha-ha!" I leaped up as he tried to kick my legs out from under me. "DAMN YOU!"

I landed and brought up my steel toed boot and slammed it into his face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "You always were a poor fighter." At that comment, he leaped to his feet, a Shotgun in his hands. THE shotgun. "Your right… that's why I owe my friend here a nice little time to be used!" Suddenly time slowed to a crawl.

I just stared Halman in his eyes. Nothing moved. Nothing Breathed. Suddenly I dropped to the floor and rolled as he fired a shot, which missed me by a few micrometers. I slide forward away from Halman as he turned to take aim at me again. I leaped up and twisted the round object on my belt again. He open fired again. I dodged the shots as I ran on the wall, straight toward Halman.

I swung my right leg at his head, but he ducked and turned and ran toward the wall. He slammed his fist into it as I ran after him. The wall suddenly retracted and he ran inside. I slid into the wall as it closed behind him. I slammed my fist into the wall as well, mostly out of frustration, as it wouldn't open for me like it did him.

_He's gone. Hurry. We need you._

_I'm coming._

Another rumble brought me back to reality. I turned and walked over to the steel door. I withdrew my pistols and shot the controls beside it. It sparked and the door retracted upwards into the ceiling.

It was time to go to the side battle.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I ran down the spiral stairs and caught myself as the place rumble from the explosions outside. I came out of the stairs and saw one of our men shoot an enemy trooper. He screamed and fell to the ground. Suddenly our man fell to the ground as well. I ran forward and pounced on the enemy that had just stabbed him with a knife. We struggled as he attempted to get me off his back. I brought my hands around him neck and pulled it back towards me quickly. I heard a snap and the man went limp and fell to the ground.

I took a breath as the air began to smell of blood and battle. I heard someone shout. I looked through the doorway. A man stood in a crouch. Holding a rocket launcher. I held my breath. The rocket had fired. I ducked and rolled underneath it and sprang up as it exploded, sending me and the man flying back. I landed into a roll and came up on my feet. I looked over and the man was laying on the ground.

Dead. From his own rocket. "Nice job mate…" I muttered, stepping over him and into the balcony. The view was one of death. Men were lying all over the field outside, dead. But More men were fighting as well. I hear a war cry to my right. I turned and caught a man attempting to spear my head and tossed him over the side. I turned and walked to the left of the balcony, were I found a ladder that lead to the ground. I stepped onto it and slid down it. It was a good 10 story drop.

I landed on the grassy ground in a crouch. A man walked over to me. "Well. Matt, I'd say your plan worked!" I stood and nodded at the General. "With a very short negotiation meeting too…"

"He got away then?" I nodded, as a man flew over our heads from a grenade explosion. The general turned and waved at the man who had thrown the grenade. "Wonderful job Corgan!"

Corgan let out a war cry of his own before racing off to attack more of Halman's guards. Suddenly 5 guards came running up to us, weapons raised. The general raised his pistol and shoot two as I pulled my own pistol and shot the other three. "This should be over momentarily." I said.

"How's that?"

"Halman has fled. They won't be able to stay in some kind of formation without guidance."

"Just a bunch of men running around pointlessly then…"

"Yep."

I shot another enemy guard. The battle continued to stretch on for hours, until we had swept the entire fortress out. It seemed, that, President Halman had really escaped. I made my way down a hallway and caught Sydney in my arms as we turned the corner at the same time. She smiled as we hugged. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. "Come on. We found something you might want to look at."

"What is it?"

She pulled me into an office. The General and Kyana were sitting at a desk, looking through some papers. The General stood as I walked up to the desk. He handed me some papers. "He didn't get a chance to destroy any of his documentation. I think I might know where he's heading…" I looked at the papers. They were transcripts and receipts. For weapons and artillery.

I flipped the page. "Nice going General." I said, looking at a map with a path drawn on it. "No doubt it's a trap…"

"No Doubt." The General Repeated. Sydney walked over.

"What now?"

"Now," I said, smiling, "We spring the trap."

‡

Dak dropped the three of us on a cliff face. We looked down at the small base in the cliff opposite from our position. "Looks like… guards. With assault rifles…"

"Same here…"

"Let's go."

I grabbed Kyana. "Wait…"

They both turned to me. "Whatever happens… stay together…"

They nodded. Sydney and I briefly kissed. "How are we going to do this?" Kyana asked. "Direct attack…" I said. We got on Dak. _Put a gaping hole in their front window…_

_You got it Matt…_

I smiled as Dak took off, at full speed, toward the base. "Hold on!" I yelled through the sound of the wind. Suddenly there was a red/yellow/blue Fireball that shot straight through the wall of the base. "Nice job! Take us in quickly. Weapons everyone…"

Suddenly Dak dove through the hole. I stood as soon as it was clear, through the glass and scraps of metal. A guard stood up. I flipped through the air off Dak's head and slammed the back of my boot into his face.

The three other guards in the room started to stand. Kyana ran full speed at one of them and slashed his throat. Sydney pulled a pistol and shot the other two.

_Dak, start ripping this place apart from the outside…_

_Got it…_

I turned as more guards ran in. Sydney ran full tilt at a wall and flipped through the air, firing her pistols, taking down two of the now 7 guards.

One guard turned and pulled a knife and rushed toward me. I caught the hand with the knife and flipped him around so his back was toward me and jammed his hand and knife into his throat and then kicked him over.

"Next…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

We quickly finished off the last four guards and ran forward into a two way hall. "Which way?"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Straight!"

We rolled off to the side as a fireball made a hall in the wall, which made an opening to a new room. "Told you!" We got up and ran in. "Go Go!" Kyana hissed as she leaped onto a guard as he pulled his pistol. I ran forward, and engaged the guards. One pulled two knifes and attempted to swipe me. I ducked and kicked in in the groin. He reeled over. I stepped over him and moved on to the next guard. This one pulled a power shocker. Very powerful Hand Taser.

He jabbed at me with it. "Come on!" I taunted. "You can do better then that!" He leaned in to take another Jab. I caught his hand and flipped him on his back. I slammed my foot down and the knife came out of my boot as more guards ran in. I slammed my foot into one of their ribs as he stumbled towards me. He fell to the ground with a gasp.

"Watch it!" I said, pulling my pistol again and putting another down. The ground rumbled. Dak was really pounding on the place. "Come on!" I yelled to the guards. "I know you can do better!" One took out a pistol and I fired a shot and his gun fell out of his hand. He gasped and ran at me. I caught him with my knife and pushed him to the ground.

Behind me and beside me, Sydney and Kyana, fought as well, defeating their enemies like lightning had struck them. I turned to find the door. Then something hit me in the face. I heard Sydney scream and Kyana hiss. Then everything went black.

‡

I woke into pitch blackness. I coughed. Spotlights suddenly flashed on, blinding me momentarily. Then came the laugh again. "Let me guess. You've been waiting for me?" I said sarcastically.

"More then anything… Smith."

"Good. So have I."

Halman stepped into the light, surrounded by guards. "You have committed treason against the world for attempting to kill me. The punishment is death."

"Gee… how could I have guessed that?"

"QUIET!"

"Make me!" I said. He stepped forward. I tried to stand and suddenly realized I was cuffed to the chair.

"I will. If I must."

"How about you un-cuff me and we'll settle this like real men!"

He laughed. "You fool!" he said, walking away. "If you killed the president of the world, who would run it?"

"Anyone's fine as long as their not like you!"

"Yes… that might be…" He turned and went into the darkness again. "Kill him."

I closed my eyes. The room began to shake. The guards ran forward, rifles ready. "Stop!" One yelled. I kept my eyes closed. The walls began to bend inward. "Shoot him!" another screamed, panic in his voice.

"Not today." I said flatly. I opened my eyes. The guards lay on the floor, blood coming from their heads, noses, ears and eyes. I stood up, free at last.

I walked forward, into the darkness, searching for the exit. It was a large room. The only light was from the spotlights, which were aimed only at the chair I was in before. I felt along the wall. There! A door handle. I turned it and opened it, and light shown in from a new hall.

"Now we're talking."

I ran down the brightly lit hall. It was pure white… If you had turned out the lights, it still would have been brightly lit. I heard foot steps at the end. "Come on Halman! Don't play the run and hide game…"

I stepped up to the edge of a corner and ducked as a large sword swung around, where my head had been. I stood as Halman steadied the sword. "So your not such a pussy after all…" I said, staring at him right in the eyes. He lashed out in anger and swung the sword again. I ducked and kicked at him, knocking him back.

He yelled again and ran forward with the sword. I caught his fists that held the sword before it reached me and put my face in his. He snarled. "You'll never win!"

I chuckled. "I might never win… but you have to die sooner or later." I said flatly. Then I pushed him backwards. He fell and hit his head against the wall, and dropped the sword, which went sliding down the hallway.

He kicked his legs out as I stood. I fell down again as he stood. He leaped on top of me and grabbed me by the throat and began to choke me. I struggled to get a breath as he squeezed. I grabbed at his face, scratching and kicking and punching. But he kept squeezing. I started to see black dots appear in my eye sight…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The black dots continued to grow bigger until suddenly I gasped a breath in and started to cough and rub my throat. Halman… I opened my eyes, which still had tiny dots in my sight, and looked around. Halman laid in the corner, moaning and holding his head. I started to sit up. Sydney grabbed my arm. "Come on. We have to go."

"What?"

"Dak's coming. The place is about to crumble."

Suddenly Sydney was pushed to the side. "Your friend isn't leaving here alive missy."

I turned and got clocked in the left check and stumbled backwards. Halman took another swing. This time I was ready and I ducked and jabbed my fists into his stomach. He yelped and kicked at me.

I brought my foot up and kicked him in the face and knocked him down. I looked over. Sydney was out. "You son of a bitch."

He laughed through his broken nose, and bloody mouth. "You're a fool to think you can defeat me."

I walked over and he tackled me, and knocked us both down. We struggled, fighting with our fists and kicking with our legs. He tried to get back at my throat again. Instead, I let my fists fly into his face a multitude of times.

He screamed out in pain and kicked me. But I held firm and took hold of his head and began to bash it into the floor. Suddenly the building rumbled. A large piece of ceiling fell to the side of me. "Shit."

I leaped up and gave Halman one last kick as he laid there, moaning in pain. Then I turned and picked up Sydney in my arms and ran down the hall.

‡

The place was coming down around us as I carried Sydney towards a door. I went to open it, but suddenly it opened. I tensed. The General ran through it. "Hurry." He said, rushing me through. I found myself on a lift of some sort. The General ran on too and pressed a switch. The lift started to move upwards. Suddenly it stopped. The general flipped the switch back and forth. Nothing. He looked at me, then at Sydney, who was lying in my arms, helpless. "Sir. The Switch isn't working. Someone has to go back down and operate it manually…"

I knew exactly where he was going with this. "The place is coming down. There's no time."

He nodded. "I know…"

I shook my head. "No. There has to be another way."

"There is no other way Sir."

He took out his line gun. "Doesn't mean I can't try though sir." He smiled a sad smile. I looked at him. "I will-"

"No." He said flatly. "I will do this. The people… they'll need guidance. Your guidance."

I looked down as the building rumbled. "You're a wonderful leader and a perfect warrior sir Matthew."

"As are you General Echoes. As are you." I said, the sadness visible in my voice. "Good day sir." He said, and turned and opened the trap door. He fired his line gun into the roof of the lift and went down.

‡

General Markus Echoes Hit the ground and took one last look up at the lift that held Commander Smith and Forester. He swallowed and turned and ran over to a lever. He began to turn it. As quickly as he could. But the lift was heavy. That meant turning it manually was going to be a pain.

But he had to…

He pushed it forward, then pulled it up and pushed it forward over and over. All the while Piece's of the ceiling fell all around him, once almost on top of him. Then he locked it in place and ran over to look up. It was clear. He breathed a sigh of relief and took out his line gun and pointed it upwards.

Suddenly it was too late. As he fired, the lift began to descend rapidly. He stared at the lift, as it fell towards him. He wondered about his life, and all that he had seen. Then He closed his eyes. The lift crashed to the ground. And it was over.

‡

I ran forward and looked back as the lift gave way. The General…

It couldn't be helped. Not now. He'd have to mourn later. He ran forward through a large and wide hall a cat form was at the end. Kyana ran up to Me. "Come the exit is over here. Hurry!"

I followed her through a large double ice glass doors. Onto a large bridge, which overlooked a frozen valley. I gasped in awe. Dak landed on the other side of the bridge. I ran forward, following Kyana, Sydney still out of it in my arms. We hit the half way point when suddenly a fireball ripped through it just directly in front of us. Dak let out a roar. We retreated to the glass doors.

I set Sydney down on the ground gently and looked at Kyana. She nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her. Go." I nodded and took off running. I ran over the hold in the bridge and landed on Dak's back as he flew underneath. In front of us, another large dragon. And on it's back… was Halman.

"Here we are again!" He yelled, as our Dragons circled each other in the air. I nodded. "Yes. Here we are again. For the last time."

Suddenly the two dragons charged each other. I braced myself for impact. "Ah!" I looked around, and saw that the two had missed each other. _Alright Dak… Get me close. I'm going after him._

_Copy that._

Dak turned and charged again. I leaped onto Halman's dragon as Dak's wings grazed the other dragon. Halman stood, sending a hail fire of kicks at me. I put my hands up to protect my self. Then I caught him by the leg and tripped him. He fell backwards. I stood up and leaped onto him and began to pound my fists into his face. Suddenly the dragon dived. I grabbed onto it's neck as I began to slide towards it's head.

I held on.

There was a roar behind us. I looked up and saw Dak charging again. The other dragon glanced back. I quickly stood up and leaped back onto Dak Halman and his dragon looked back. The mountain face did the rest. There was a large yelping roar as the dragon broke it's neck and began to fall. Halman was thrown like a rag doll down towards the rocky ground below.

Dak let out a roar and sent out a fireball towards Halman and one to his Dragon. I let out a breath.

‡

The watchmen was tired. He'd been up all night and day waiting for a sign. Any sign. Then it came. The whoosh overhead. The large dragon called Dak landed. He quickly rang a bell. "THEY'RE HERE!" he shouted.

Men and women and children ran out and cheered. I walked up the steps through the crowd of people who were now free, holding Sydney's hand and Kyana walking beside me, purring.

We stood on the steps and looked out at the mass of people. I raised Sydney's hand with mine.

And they Cheered.

‡

A cloaked figure stood in the mass of the people as they screamed and cheered. The figure looked upon Matthew and Sydney and Kyana. The figure muttered something and turned to walk away.

There would be no free world.


End file.
